Project planning is a challenging discipline that may involve planning the coordinated work of many people developing a new product. A major component of project planning is the gathering and analysis of project data. Many parameters interact in generating accurate estimates and feasible plans. Such parameters may often change, thereby requiring that a manager replan one or more projects based on the changed planning parameter. Examples of changed planning parameters may include, for example, an earlier completion date, additional requirements, using outsourced personnel, or sharing technology with another organization. As part of preparing for such changes, managers may wish to create “what if” scenarios regarding one or more projects. These scenarios may be based on changing planning parameters in order to preemptively address problems that may arise. Software tools can facilitate the task of planning, replanning projects, and accurately addressing problems through the use of “what if” scenarios.